Pokesuck Studios
by Galefire
Summary: Pokestar studios. What started as an innocent trip to this tourist-grabbing location ended in the Black and White 2 trio getting part time jobs as movie stars. Problem? Mei's extremely camera shy, Hugh is forced to change his hairstyle and Kyouhei found an... Energy drink? Lovely. This is going to go just swimmingly. Short story.


**Note: I was sick both with writers block and with an actual respiratory illness when I wrote this. I apologize if my writing seems a little weird. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Kyouhei now does. **

**"I own Pokemon?" Kyouhei blinked curiously. **

**No Kyouhei, you ARE Pokemon. **

**"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" **

**000000000000000000000000000**

**Prologue:**

"Well," Mei began with a smile, starring intently upon the scenery before her. "Here we are at Pokestar studios."

The area surrounding them was a beautiful one. A long red strip of pavement, obviously reminiscent of the obligatory red carpet lead up to the scene, at the edge of which the three stood. Several trailers, complete with impatient workers standing outside them, clearly agitated, were erected off to the side of a miniature model of... Somewhere. Actors dressed in silly green suits rehearsed their parts as tiny Lillipups jumped around their feet. Tall, dark green palm trees grew here and there, only adding to the sense of overwhelming richness this place gave off. And at the very end of the golden street stood two, magnificent buildings, one clearly a movie theatre, and the other was where the magic was made...

"Woah..." Hugh gasped, mouth dropping open at the sight. "This place sucks!"

Mei reeled in surprise, blinking several times. She rubbed her ears, as if checking she had heard him right. "Excuse me?"

Hugh crossed his arms and flipped around, sporting an uninterested look on his face. "Yep, you heard me. I'm moving on."

"But Hugh!" The pineapple haired trainer stopped in his tracks as Kyouhei, a brunet who's hair was obviously styled by Arceus, threw himself in front of him. "We're in Hogwarts! Hogwarts Hugh!"

Hugh gave him a long look. "Wha...?"

"Kyouhei, just because people say this is where the magic is made doesn't mean that this is Hogwarts." Mei sighed, shaking her head with slight exasperation.

The rival turned to give her the same look. How had she understood that? Was everyone around him INSANE?

Kyouhei raised a finger to his chin, looking thoughtful.

"So we're in the Winx club?" He offered.

As Mei opened her mouth to deny the previous inquiry, a sudden voice blared out from behind them, loud and commanding.

"OH DAHLINGS!" It screeched, scaring the daylights out of the three. "I'M SO GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT, DAHLINGS! ESPECIALLY AFTER I HEARD YOU THREE BEAT ROXIE! SPEC-TAH-CU-LUR, DAHLINGS!"

Kyouhei, along with the other two, flipped around, their expressions differentiating. Mei looked utterly confused at the spur of flamboyant dialouge her ears had fallen victim to, Hugh was annoyed that he wasn't able to leave yet, and Kyouhei had his normal "I-don't-know-what's-going-on-but-I'm-okay-with-th is" look.

"I'm a deerling?" He asked, cocking his head.

Neither Mei nor Hugh even bothered to correct him, as they were too busy gawking with what could be described as horror at the man in front of him.

The man was entirely bald on the top of his head, bushs of dark yellow hair lower down, surronding the bare spot. He was dressed elegantly in a purple tuxedo with matching pants. A joyous grin was spread across his face, eccentric green eyes twinkling from above.

"Uh..." Was all Mei could say.

"Welcome Dahlings, to Pokestar Studios! Isn't it just Uh-Maz-Ing?!~" He sang, lifting his arms to the heavens and doing a little twirl.

"I always though Hugh would be more of a Sawsbuck..." The brown haired boy commented absentmindedly.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Hugh snapped.

"Uh, yes, it's amazing..." Mei nodded nervously, being the only one actually paying attention. "Umm... Might I inquire who you are?"

The man froze mid-twirl. Flipping around to face the girl, he gave her a flabbergasted look.

"Why, you've never heard of me?!" He gasped dramatically, placing a hand on his forehead and looking faint. "Why, I'm the president of this place, MR. STU DEEOH!" He bellowed the last line out, startling a nearby worker and causing her to drop a large stack of papers. Cursing loudly, she started to pick them up, giving the president dirty looks all the while.

Once Hugh had removed his hands from his ears, he gave the man a look. "Seriously? Stu Deeoh? Were your parents drunk when they named you or something?"

"...And he could use horn leech with his hair..." Kyouhei was rambling on in the background.

"Hugh!" The brunette hissed at her rival through her teeth.

"I think it's a BE-YOU-TUH-FUL name!~" Mr. Stu Deeoh proclaimed. Suddenly a little more serious, or at least a little calmer, he went on. "Now, to keep my manners intact, what do you three lovely little children go by?"

The girl was the first to answer. "My name is Mei, sir." She held out her hand for him to shake, which he gleefully excepted, nearly breaking her arm in the process. Turning to the next trainer in line, he quirkier an eyebrow.

"...And come to think of it, I'd love to have a flower on my head..." Kyouhei blabbed on.

Mei nudged him, shifting her eyes from the boy to Mr. Stu Deeoh.

"Huh?!" The blue eyed trainer looked confused for a second. "Oh! I'm Kyouhei! It's like a key, you, and he! Key being me!" He gigged a little at his own joke. If you could even call it that.

"And I'm Hugh." Pineapple head finished nonchalantly.

"Oh WONDERFUL!~ Such adorable names for such adorable dahlings!~" He gasped engergetically. Leaning in on Hugh, he asked, "Do you have a last name, dahling?"

Hugh backed up a little. "Why didn't you ask the other two that? And please," he added, pushing the president away with one hand, "respect my personal space."

"We'll of course I didn't ask the other dahlings, dahling! They're the protagonists!"

"...The what's." Hugh asked blandly.

"We're Probopasses now?!" Kyouhei gapped.

"Kyouhei are you having hearing issues or-"

"The protagonists dahlings!" The man repeated. "Of course they don't have last names! Now, may I ask again, what is your surname?"

Hugh sighed. "I don't-"

"Jass!" Kyouhei cried, throwing his hands in the air. "His last name is Jass!~"

Stu Deeoh smiled boldly. "Your name is Hugh Jass? WHAT A LOVELY NAME, DAHLING!"

The blue haired trainer's face went a dark shade of red as Mei broke out in a fit of hysterics. "N-NO!" He snapped.

"But you said it was!" Kyouhei protested indignantly. "Remember? That one time you drank seven sodas at my house?"

"Kyo," Hugh said shakily, placing a hand on the taller trainer's shoulder. "That was a JOKE. I was KIDDING."

Kyouhei pouted. "Well it wasn't very funny..."

"That's because you don't GET IT."

"Yes I do!" The brunet crossed his arms and stuck his chin up defiantly.

"Oh? Oh really?" Hugh hissed, shoving his face in Kyouhei's personal space, something he rarely did. "Then what?! What does it mean?!"

"Guys... This really isn't the place for this..." Mei groaned, barely listening to the director blab on about names.

"Because Jass is like bass and and bass is kinda like base which is in dubstep which you hate so HA!" Kyouhei declared victoriously, prodding Hugh on the chest with one finger. He smiled joyously, looking a little too proud of himself.

Hugh's mouth dropped open. There was no way to respond to that.

Mr. Deeoh sniffled, wiping a stray tear from his eye.

"Such beautiful conflict! Such poetic masterpieces! TWO FRIENDS BATTLING IT OUT TO SEE WHO TRUELY UNDERSTANDS THE SECRET MEANING OF LIFE!" He cried, clutching his chest dramatically. Hugh and Mei exchanged awkward glances while Kyouhei merely hummed the Ghostbusters theme.

"Don't you think you're going a little overb- Erk!" Hugh flinched as the man grabbed him around the chest, pulling him up into the worst hug of his life.

"YOU CAN NEVER BE 'A LITTLE OVERBOARD' IN SHOW BUISNESS!" The man exclaimed. He squeezed the qwilfish haired trainer as he spoke, causing his face to turn an unsightly shade of purple. "There's always too little, but never enough! It's the true woe of our being's existence!"

"Personal space, personal space!" Hugh gasped desperately, flailing around in Stu's iron grip.

"Mei, Hugh's dying again."

"Good."

"You three seem very lively," Stu Deeoh gave them a grin from over Hugh's shoulder. "Very picturesque too. Might need to do something about your hair though." Suddenly, he dropped the blue haired rival to the ground, where he lay, gasping for air. "It's decided then. YOU THREE," he pointed to each of them in turn, "WILL BE IN OUR NEXT MOVIE!"

Mei and Hugh froze, faces draining of colour and eyes going wide. The two exchanged horrified glances before simultaneously gasping:

"WHAT?!"

"I LIKE YOUR HAIR!" Kyouhei declaired.

**_~*To be continued*~_**


End file.
